She Seemed So Happy
by Jirru-chan
Summary: Can a person really be as happy as Tohru always seems to be? Basically, a look at how Tohru really feels as she goes through life. Plans for some Yuki/Tohru in the future.
1. Chapter 1

I don't know really where this story is going... I hope to add some Yuki/Tohru moments into it, but since I don't really know much about writing love stuff, it's going to be rather light in that aspect. But the idea was in my head so I thought I'd write it down. I'm thinking it's going to be basically about Tohru's real feelings as she goes through life.

Just so you know... stuff in _italics_ are thoughts.

I see nothing, I hear nothing, I own nothing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tohru may have found a place to live in the Sohma house, and though she was extremely happy that they had taken her in, things weren't always the sunshine and kittens that she pretended it was. The truth was, there were reasons that made her want to leave the home, but there were also reasons that made her want to stay.

Since she didn't want to think about her reasons for leaving, she tried desperately to think about the things she did enjoy there. With these thoughts in her mind, she plastered that all too familiar smile on her face, and walked down to the kitchen to start breakfast for everyone.

Kyo was already in the kitchen when she arrived, downing the rest of the milk. _I knew I should have bought another one of those yesterday_, she thought to herself. It wasn't the first time however that he'd finished off the carton, and she was sure it wouldn't be the last.

"Morning," Kyo stammered, as he threw himself into a chair.

"Good morning Kyo!" Tohru said in the cheeriest voice she could manage. She gave him a big smile and then went to the fridge herself to see what she'd be able to make.

_Great... Just great. It's empty again, _Tohru thought to herself. _How the hell am I expected to keep cooking breakfast if they never keep food in this thing? _She figured she'd be the one going to the store after school again to restock the empty shelves. At least Yuki would probably come along to help. He was usually pretty good with those kind of things.

_Speaking of Yuki, where the heck is he?_ He'd usually come downstairs by now, so it made her wonder. "You haven't seen Yuki yet, have you Kyo?" Tohru asked, once again smiling brightly.

"Why would I care about a damn rat?" Kyo muttered, clearly showing the disgust he held for his cousin.

Tohru didn't even answer. She hated that the two didn't get along. _I guess it's up to me to wake him up yet again. That or he'll be late to class._

She left the kitchen and went up the stairs. About halfway up the stairs, she lost her footing and fell to her hands, sliding down a few steps as she went. _Owwww... _When she stopped sliding, she twisted around and took a seat on one of the steps._ Why am I such a klutz? _She hated herself for always falling and running into things, but it didn't matter how careful she was when attempting things. In fact, it seemed she fell the most often when she was concentrating on not falling.

She could hear the sound of feet shuffling quietly at the top of the stairs. Looking up, she saw a tired Yuki looking back at her.

"Tohru! Are you okay?!" Yuki seemed to wake up real fast when he saw Tohru sitting there, and took a seat next to her. "Your hand, did you hurt it?"

She hadn't even noticed it before, but she was in fact holding her one hand in the other. Honestly, it hurt a bit, but not really enough to be bothered with. She must have hit in on the step when she'd tripped.

"No, it's fine," Tohru said smiling. "Just a little sore. But good, you're awake." Tohru's smile grew wider.

Yuki got up and then helped her to her feet. Then the two of them went into the kitchen where Yuki immediately locked eyes with Kyo, glaring at him. Tohru pretended not to notice, and went to the cupboard and pulled out some dishes.

_Miso soup and steamed rice will have to do... because there isn't a hell of a lot more I can make this morning._ The miso soup was of the instant kind, but it was edible. As for the rice, she had set the timer on the rice cooker last night, so it was just waiting to be scooped. _You can't go wrong with rice,_ she thought to herself.

Shigure then strolled through the doorway, looking around intently. "What have you made us this morning, my flower?"

With a deep breath, Tohru smiled and turned around to face the head of the household. "Miso soup, and steamed rice. I would have liked to make you all something better, but the fridge is nearly empty."

Yuki said that it was more than enough and thanked her; Shigure winked and said she could make it up to him later; and Kyo just grumpily shoveled the food into his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know much about Japanese money, so I'm just going to use dollars, and use the amounts that I'm used to for things. Sorry if that isn't quite right for the storyline, but it's the best I could come up with.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Luckily, the school day was about to end. Tohru was bored, and since she didn't really understand anything that the teacher was saying, she didn't feel too inclined to listen. Still, she did her part and faced the teacher, so it would at least give the impression that she was trying to learn.

She wasn't listening however – not even in the slightest - and her mind wandered onto other topics. She recalled her conversation with Shigure before she left for school in the morning.

"Will you pick up the groceries on your way home from school?" Shigure had asked her.

"I don't mind picking some things up, it's just that... I'm a little low on money right now." Tohru smiled, hoping he'd get the hint and slip her a few dollars.

Apparently, it wasn't that he didn't get the hint, it was that he didn't care. "Look, I'm providing you a place to stay and not asking you to pay rent. The least you could do is chip in a bit when it comes to groceries. You eat here too you know..."

Tohru bit her tongue. Just remembering the conversation made her face start to heat up with anger. _Who do you think you are... extorting money out of a high school kid? I barely had enough money to feed myself when I was living in the tent, and now I'm expected to pay for four people? I'm only working part-time at a friggin' hospital!_

She'd just have to make do with what she had. She didn't mind paying for somethings, but there was only 25 dollars left in her wallet, and she wasn't going to get paid until next week. Even then, she'd still barely make over 100 dollars, and that was for two weeks. Not to mention the taxes that they took off. _Maybe they'll let me pick up a couple extra shifts,_ she thought to herself. _Four hour shifts a couple times week just isn't going to cut it anymore._

She hadn't even heard the sound of the bell signifying the end of the day, but seeing as everyone was getting to their feet, she knew it was time to go. She looked around for Yuki, hoping he'd join her at the store, but he was nowhere to be found. Neither was Kyo, now that she was looking. Oh well, it wouldn't be the first time she'd been left to walk home alone. At least now she had a home to walk to. She had that much to be thankful for.

Once she was finished shoving her books into her bag, she got up and silently followed Uo and Hana out of the classroom. The three said their goodbyes and waved at the gate, each of them leaving in a different direction.

After she was out of sight, Tohru picked up her pace and hurried to the store.


	3. Chapter 3

I just wanted to apologize for the short chapters. I feel kind of bad making them so short, but can I make it up to you all if I update often? I'd rather get something short up, than fret over how to make it longer...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Tohru arrived at the Sohma home, the door was locked. _Great, _she thought to herself. _The one time I need to unlock the door is the one time that my hands are full._ She put down the bag of groceries that she was carrying and used her free hand to search through her pocket for the key. She opened the door, grabbed the groceries and made her way into the house, using her foot to shut the door from the inside.

She put her school bag down on the kitchen table and the bag of groceries on the counter, while letting out a small grown. Her arms were tired from carrying the extra bag home. Milk would do that to a person every time. Sometime before dinner she'd have to think about what to make for everyone, but it wasn't something she wanted to be bothered with just yet. She'd figure that out later. For the time being, she just wanted to kick back and relax.

As she laid down on the sofa in the living room, she could hear the sounds of someone up on the roof. "Humph..." she muttered. _So he is home... _She looked up at the ceiling, picturing Kyo sitting up on the roof. She didn't understand why he was so irritable around her, but she figured it was just the kind of person he was. He didn't seem to be particularly nice around anyone. _Whatever... like I care. When I get a real job, I'll be out of here anyway. Plus, with him up there and me down here, I won't have to pretend to be someone I'm not._

Tohru sighed as she lowered her eyes from the ceiling. As she did, she caught a glimpse of her school bag in the other room. She knew there was homework to be done – it was one of the few things she'd paid attention to in class: the homework assignments, but she still didn't want to do it. Even if she did know how.

_Maybe one of my friends will just let me copy it in the morning, _she thought to herself. Though it was what she was hoping, she knew it wouldn't be likely. Hana never bothered to put much effort into her homework until it came time for the make-up assignments, seeing as they were so much easier; and Uo, well, being a true Yankee, she just didn't bother with the assignments at all. But she was smarter, so she made up for it with her test scores.

Her train of thought was quickly interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. Through it came Yuki. It was time to put on that fake facade once again.

Jumping to her feet, with a big smile on her face, she went over to greet him. "You're back!"

"Yea, I had a short student council meeting to go to after class. You made it home okay?"

"Yes, thank you for asking!" She grabbed his school bag and sat it next to hers on the kitchen table.

"Thanks," Yuki said taking off his shoes.

"I was just about to get started with dinner... was there something you wanted to eat tonight?" Tohru made the question sound like a polite offering, when in reality, she was just fishing for ideas. The more items he requested, the less ideas she'd have to come up with herself.

"No, whatever you decide to make will be perfect," he answered in a princely fashion.

Tohru smiled in response. _Why do I bother? It's not like he's answered with anything specific all the other times I've asked. Whatever, it's not like he'll complain later on if he doesn't like it like Kyo will. _She didn't even know if there was any foods that Yuki didn't like. Everything she'd given him he'd politely eaten with a smile. _It's his own damn fault if he won't speak up for what he likes. Mind you, I'm not one to talk. I also live my life in a lie._


	4. Chapter 4

Again, things in _italics_ are thoughts... I hope it's not so confusing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shigure had returned shortly after Yuki had, and Kyo had come down from the roof at the smell of dinner being made. By that time, Tohru was finished making the pork that she had picked up on sale and sat it on the table next to the soya noodles. All she had left to do was finish off the last of the rice omelettes.

The four of them ate dinner in relative silence. The small talk hadn't gotten very far with Kyo not participating in it at all and Shigure living in his own little world of inappropriate comments. Those comments would always lead to a hit from one or both of the boys, which would then start yet another silent portion of the meal.

Tohru had no way to be sure, but she thought she spotted a hint of enjoyment in Shigure's eyes every time he ended up on the wrong side of his cousins' fists. _Great... I'm living with a bunch of freaks_, she thought. She then chuckled at herself for the understatement of a lifetime. Not only was one of them apparently turned on by his younger cousins' violence, but they could all turn into an animal from the Chinese Zodiac. She wasn't sure which quality was more disturbing. _As long as I don't have to see it, I don't care what you all do._

Once the meal was eaten, and everything was put back to where it should be, each person went their separate way to do their own things. Kyo returned to his place on the roof, Shigure went back to work in his office and Tohru went to her room to attempt some homework. Yuki, having finished his homework in just a few minutes, went to check in on how Tohru's assignments were coming along.

"You need any help, Tohru?" Yuki asked, as he peeked into her room.

Tohru turned toward the door, shaking her head. "No, I'm fine thanks!" _Other than the fact that I don't understand any of this stuff and am going to be up all night again. Why didn't I just listen in class?_

"Okay, if you need any help, just come find me at the secret base."

She nodded and watched him leave. Though she wanted to accept his help, she knew in doing so, her secret would be out. _I need to figure this out on my own, or I'll really look like a complete idiot. _That was the last thing she wanted to look like in front of him. She already came across as a klutz and an air-head. Stupid would just be one more thing to add to the already long list of features she'd sooner forget.

_What am I thinking? Why do I care what he thinks of me?_ Her cheeks turned the slightest shade of pink at the thought maybe she was starting to like him in -that- way. Sure, he was good looking, and a nice guy... she'd give him that much. But still, he was a complete freak! Turning into a rat? _Could I really fall for a guy like that?! I seriously need to get my head checked._


	5. Chapter 5

Forgive any errors you might find, because I'm writing this late at night. I've read through it a couple times, and things seem to be in order, but I'll read through it again tomorrow and perhaps put up a revised version if I find any missing words any such. Just didn't want to leave you all hanging in the mean time ;)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It didn't take long for Tohru to fall asleep at her desk. The math questions she stared at put her into a trance-like state, and within the hour, she was well on her way to dreamland. Shortly thereafter and just before dark, Yuki returned from his secret base and trudged upstairs to get ready for bed. On his way down the hall, he noticed Tohru hunched over and fast asleep on her desk.

He quietly let himself into her room, grabbed the blanket from the end of her bed and lightly draped it over her shoulders. He carefully removed the pencil she was still holding on to, and then turned off the lamp which sat on the corner of the desk. Leaving as quietly as he'd entered, Yuki shut the door and continued on his way to his own bedroom.

By the time morning rolled around, the three men of the house were gathered in the kitchen. Tohru still hadn't come downstairs, so Shigure offered to go and wake her up. Not wanting that lech of a dog to get so close to the sleeping Tohru, Yuki quickly jumped up and said he'd do it instead. Shigure pouted in response.

Once Yuki was outside of her room, he softly knocked on the door, waiting for any signs of movement from within. After waiting a few seconds and hearing nothing, he again knocked on the door, only this time a little louder. "It's time to wake up Tohru..." He was met with a quiet sigh.

The girl on the other side of the door stretched and looked at the mess around her. She was still sitting at her desk, and the papers she had been working on were now spread around the top of the table, as well as the ground beneath it. She gasped as she realized she'd fallen asleep while doing her homework.

"I'm awake!" Tohru called out, turning toward her alarm clock wondering why it hadn't woken her up. _Oh yea... I never set that... Geh, I'm late! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! _Tohru got up in a panic and jumped into her school uniform. She quickly shoved all the papers into her bag and rushed out of her bedroom, nearly knocking over Yuki on the way out. He'd dodged her just in time to avoid a transformation.

"You okay?" He asked her, taking a step back to steady himself.

She was clearly flustered, but she put on a smile and said she was fine. "Ah! I forgot to make breakfast!" She immediately darted down the stairs toward the kitchen. Before she arrived however, she ended up missing a step, and took the last three on her bottom. _Owww, oww, oww... This is so not my morning!_

"Tohru!" Yuki called out as he rushed down the stairs. Something about this was seeming all too familiar. Just how many times had she fallen down those stairs since she'd moved in?

_There has to be a day... just one day... that I won't trip when he's around. Geh! I must look so stupid again! Stupid, stupid, stupid_, she berated herself as she sheepishly rose to her feet. The two of them then went into the kitchen together where they saw breakfast already made and sitting on the table.

Kyo had been busy while the others were upstairs, and though the presentation of the food was awful, the taste was remarkably good.


	6. Chapter 6

I was trying to figure out how a teacher would address a student in Japan, but I'm afraid my search was fruitless. So, unless someone can clarify this for me, she'll just be calling her Tohru ;) Sorry if this isn't correct.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later that morning, the homeroom teacher was taking up the language assignments. She one by one called on the students to read aloud the answers they'd come up with the night before. Luckily for Tohru, the teacher was calling on each person based on their assigned seats.

Tohru, who was sitting near the middle of the class, added up the number of people still to go in front of her. She determined that there were six more questions before it would be her turn to answer. Counting through the list on her assignment sheet, she read through the question in her mind.

She scratched her head and desperately tried to come up with an answer for the question that would be hers. _Maybe if I just fake it, the teacher won't notice that I haven't done my homework. _Rather proud of her solution, she nodded to herself. Then she looked around quickly hoping no one saw that.

Feeling slightly embarrassed, she turned her focus back to the task at hand. _It's not like everyone is expected to give the right answer. Anything I come up with should be fine._ She scribbled down something that sounded like it -could- be the right answer, but didn't really care one way or the other if it actually was.

"Tohru, next question please."

Her familiar smile already plastered on her face, she rose to her feet to read out the answer. _Here goes nothing..._ Despite her answer being so messy that it was actually hard for her to read, she managed to get through it without much of a problem. She then waited for a response during what seemed to be an eternity of silence.

The teacher sighed. Granted it was a quiet sigh, but it was still loud enough to be heard by everyone in the room. "We're on the question before that."

"Eh?" Tohru became flustered, and as she spotted the empty seat right in front of hers, her confusion just grew. _Where'd she go? She was sitting right there! Crap... _She stammered a few incomprehensible syllables trying to think up an answer for the previous question on the spot. Her mind went completely blank.

The teacher walked between the rows of students and stopped just to the side of Tohru's desk. Looking down at the empty assignment sheet she said, "See me after class."

Tohru wanted to run and hide, but she just put on a small smile, nodded sheepishly and sat back down in her seat. Once again this was turning out to be a fine day.


	7. Chapter 7

Just wanted to thank you all for your reviews/favorites/alerts. I wasn't sure how people would take to a story like this, so it's nice to know that some people are enjoying it. Again, _italics_ are thoughts, sorry for the shortness of the chapter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At the end of class, Tohru made her way to the front of the room. The last thing she wanted to do was explain to the teacher why she hadn't done her homework, but she was smart enough to know there wouldn't be an easy way out for her today.

"Is there anything you wanted to talk to me about?" The teacher took a sip of her drink and leaned up against her desk. She didn't look particularly angry, so Tohru was hoping she'd be forgiven if she said the things she figured the older woman wanted to hear.

"I'm so sorry! I was just really tired last night and fell asleep before I finished my assignments." Tohru tried her best to put on a sincere face. "It won't happen again... Honest."

"That's the third time I've heard that this week... and it's only Thursday!"

Tohru was caught off-guard by the teacher's response. It was the first time she hadn't accepted her reason for not having her work completed. "But this time I was actually trying to do it! I mean..." _Geh! Shut up! What am I saying?_ "I was trying to do it before too, but, I was... um... no, but..." She gave up before things could get any worse.

"I let things slide before because I know you are going through hard times right now... with your mother no longer being around and all, but this has gone on for long enough. It's time for you to pull yourself together and get focused on the things that need to be done."

"I know. I'm sorry." _But this time I really was trying. Even if I didn't want to be, I was trying my hardest! Why'd she have to go and bring up my mother? Way to make a girl feel even worse... _Tohru just bowed and then bowed again. "From now on I'll do better." This time she even meant it.

"Good... That's what I like to hear. But the next time this happens, you'll be staying after class and finishing your homework from your desk there."

With one final bow, Tohru apologized again and left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Another quick update from me before bed... Just thought I would put an extra chapter up here for you all tonight, since I'm going to be away for the weekend - meaning no updates for a few days. Sorry about that, I'll try to write a bit while I'm away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tohru sighed as she turned the corner and left the classroom. Initially she didn't want to have the teacher/student meeting, but she admitted to herself afterwards that it actually did give her some motivation to try harder at her classwork. She never used to be so lost in it all before, so maybe she could get back on track and start to make sense of it all again. _If only it could be that easy... _she thought to herself.

A few steps down the hallway, she saw Yuki standing with his back to the wall leaning up against the hard surface. _Why is he still here? Was he listening to us just now? _Her face turned a deep shade of red despite her best efforts for it not to._ Maybe if I just turn around quietly he won't notice me as I leave through the back doors._ She really didn't want to face him just yet.

Luck still wasn't on her side however, and before she was able to make her quick escape in the opposite direction, he looked up and greeted her with a smile. "All finished?"

She nodded hoping the sudden movements would somehow hide her embarrassment, and then went for the largest smile she could manage. She was determined to change the subject as soon as possible. "You don't have a student council meeting tonight?"

"Not tonight, so I thought we could walk home together." Yuki pushed himself away from the wall and joined along side Tohru as they headed toward the exit. "Everything's okay now between you and the teacher?"

"Yes. We were just talking about the homework." _Why does he have to bring that up? Can't he tell I don't want to talk about it? Gahhhh...! _She screamed internally.

"You know, I'm more than happy to help you with it. It's really not a problem." He gave a genuine smile and waited.

The last thing Tohru wanted to admit was that she needed help, especially from him, but she thought she better ask for it while the offer was still fresh. She'd never have the guts to bring the topic up with him later. Even now she couldn't bring herself to ask outright for the help she wanted, though she somehow managed to get enough words out to say what she was feeling, albeit quietly. "I really need it. Thank you."

With that, Yuki changed the subject and the two walked home together talking about anything and everything, so long as it wasn't school related. Perhaps luck was on her side after all. She'd just have to wait and see.


End file.
